Ken Page
Ken Page (born January 20, 1954) is an American cabaret singer, actor and voice actor from St. Louis, Missouri. Page is best known as the voice of "Oogie Boogie", the main antagonist of Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas, creating the eponymous role of "Ken" in the original Broadway production of Ain't Misbehavin and playing the role of "Old Deuteronomy" in both the original Broadway and filmed stage productions of Cats, the Musical. Early life Page was born and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. He attended Bishop DuBourg High School and Fontbonne College. Career Ken Page began his career in the chorus of The Muny outdoor theater in St. Louis. After making his Broadway debut in The Wiz, Page played Nicely-Nicely Johnson in the all-black revival of Guys and Dolls (Theatre World Award). He was then featured in the original cast of the Fats Waller musical revue, Ain't Misbehavin' (Drama Desk Award), a role he reprised in the 1982 television broadcast. (Page returned to the show in its 1988 Broadway revival.) In 1982, he played Old Deuteronomy in Cats, returning to the part in the 1998 video release. He also has the distinction of playing God twice: in Randy Newman's Faust at La Jolla Playhouse and Goodman Theatre and in Stephen Schwartz's Children of Eden (West End). Page frequently acts in shows at The Muny, with recent appearances including Jesus Christ Superstar, Aida, The Wizard of Oz, Les Misérables, My One and Only, and Little Shop of Horrors. Besides The Nightmare Before Christmas, Page's major film credits include All Dogs Go to Heaven and Torch Song Trilogy, as well as Dreamgirls. His TV credits include guest roles on shows such as Charmed and Touched by an Angel, as well as various movies and specials. In recent years, Page has developed and performed his cabaret-singer show, Page by Page, and directed various regional and touring productions. Page's most recent role was the voice of the notorious talking plant Audrey II in the Muny's production of Little Shop of Horrors. He regularly reprises his role as Oogie Boogie in several other Disney productions such as the fireworks display HalloWishes at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, its sister show, Halloween Screams at Disneyland, the Haunted Mansion Holiday (also at Disneyland) and subsequent video games including The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Pumpkin King, The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge and the Kingdom Hearts series. He is currently reprising the role of "Old Deuteronomy" in the Moonlight Theater production of Cats in Lubbock, TX. Actors * Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - Additional voices * Princess Atta (1988) - Additional voices * Oliver's Love (1988) - Additional voices * I Wanted a Black Cat (1988) - Additional voices * Oliver's Halloween (1988) - Additional voices * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) - King Gator * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (1992) - Toy Freddy * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) - Oogie Boogie Category:Actors Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American voice actors Category:Singers Category:American actor-singers Category:1950s births Category:1954 births Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Males Category:People Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:Adventures in Wonderland Category:People from Missouri Category:African American actors Category:A Bug's Life Category:Five Nights at Freddy's